Resistance
by drahuesos
Summary: La profesora McGonagall evalúa la situación que vive Hogwarts bajo el mando de Snape y los Carrow. ¿Qué opina de la Resistencia?


_Me ha costado bastante escribir este one shot, pero al final lo he conseguido. Lo cierto es que cuando leí la petición en la comunidad de Livejournal me entraron ganas de escribirla, así que me armé de valor y empecé. Ha costado pero en fin, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero que os guste._

_- Para** sara fenix black**, que hizo la petición en el meme "Calzones fuera" de la comunidad merlin_pants._

- No soy JK Rowling, la Warner ni ninguna de las tantas editoriales. Así que no me pagan por escribir ni publicar fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance<br>**

Hogwarts había cambiado y no era simplemente variaciones en el profesorado y en la dirección o que hubiera disminuido el número de alumnos. El castillo ya no era el lugar alegre que los niños y adolescentes que residían en él solían conocer.

Y no es que no se hubieran pasado tiempos difíciles entre los muros de Hogwarts, por supuesto qué sí: la Cámara de los Secretos se había abierto dos veces, dementores se habían apostado en los alrededores del lugar, había muerto un estudiante por culpa de un mortífago camuflado entre el profesorado, una empleada del Ministerio se había apropiado de la dirección y Dumbledore había sido asesinado por uno de los profesores.

De hecho, la época más parecida a la que estaban viviendo de todas había sido cuando Dolores Umbridge, antigua Suma Inquisidora, tomó el castillo y comenzó a convertirlo en una especie de cárcel debido a gran cantidad de prohibiciones, la mayoría de ellas bastante absurdas.

Sin embargo, la época de Dolores lejos quedaba de aquella, en la cual los Carrow, quienes controlaban el colegio casi tanto como Snape, si no más, manejaban con mano dura a los estudiantes, infringiendo terribles castigos a los que cometían infracciones que dejaban atrás a las antiguas reclusiones que tanto le gustaban a Filch. De hecho, colgar a los alumnos de los pulgares con cadenas podía parecer poco en comparación con ensañarse con los estudiantes a base de _Cruciatus_.

Los profesores y jefes de las casas, que antes asignaban los castigos, debían mandar a los alumnos en cuestión derechos al despacho de alguno de los hermano Carrow, que, lejos de consultar el castigo más apropiado, cerraban la puerta en las narices a los docentes y se ocupaban ellos mismos de, en palabras de Amycus: "Inculcar la buena conducta en una panda de niñatos adolescentes".

A pesar de saber que las represalias si los descubrían serían terribles, un grupo de alumnos, Gryffindor en su mayoría pero también de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, permanecía reacio a acatar algunas de las nuevas normas del colegio. Entre los habituales de la varita de los dos hermanos se encontraban Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood o Ginny Weasley, entre otros. Lo que no dejaba de sorprender a McGonagall era el hecho de que, si bien Neville o Ginny habían causado algún desastre o habían sido castigados alguna vez, nunca se les había visto tan rebeldes.

McGonagall, que a pesar de ser por lo general tan estricta con el cumplimiento de las reglas, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de sus alumnos y preguntarse el por qué de su actitud.

La situación que más descolocó a McGonagall ocurrió poco antes de Navidad.

Una fría tarde de mediados de diciembre, mientras la profesora de Transformaciones se encontraba sentada en su despacho, revisando algunas de las redacciones sobre su asignatura que le habían entregado los alumnos de quinto curso, el pequeño Flitwick llamó a su puerta. Parecía alterado y algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

—¿Qué sucede, Filius? —inquirió la mujer.

—Snape quiere vernos a todos en el despacho del director. Al parecer han pillado a tres alumnos intentando colarse en la entrada de la gárgola.

Los ojos de Minerva se elevaron del pergamino y depositó la pluma en su tintero. Jamás, en todos los años que llevaba como docente en Hogwarts, nadie había intentado entrar en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Fuesen quienes fuesen los que habían querido colarse, no había duda de que se habían metido en problemas.

* * *

><p>La gárgola de la entrada ya estaba abierta cuando McGonagall y el profesor de Encantamientos llegaron al despacho.<p>

Cuando las escaleras móviles de caracol los dejaron en la oficina del director, una gran cantidad de retratos les miraron con interés, deseosos de enterarse por qué había tanta gente agrupada en la misma habitación. Y es que, el número total de personas que se habían juntado en el interior del despacho se elevaba a diez: los cuatro jefes de las casas, los dos hermanos Carrow, el director de la escuela y los tres alumnos.

A McGonagall debía de habérsele quedado una cara algo tonta, ya que la voz chillona de Alecto le dijo con desprecio:

—No encuentro motivo para que se sorprenda, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, estos tres estudiantes se han mostrado algo… digamos reticentes al cumplimiento de las normas.

—Y yo no encuentro motivo para que incumplan las normas tan a menudo. Durante los años que llevan aquí apenas han tenido problemas —se enfrentó la animaga, aunque sin excederse tampoco con la mortífaga.

Snape, que se encontraba cerca del escritorio, abandonó su posición y se colocó frente a los tres alumnos que observaban a Flitwick y McGonagall. El director intervino en la conversación antes de que Alecto contestara a la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Estos alumnos —comentó señalando a Ginny y Neville, que ahora le miraban con profundo desprecio—, han intentado robar la espada que hay en mi despacho y, por lo tanto, serán castigados conforme a la gravedad de su infracción —A McGonagall y el resto de jefes de casa les recorrió un escalofrío. O mucho se equivocaban o los mortífagos se disponían a usar la madición _Cruciatus_.

—¿Y qué hacemos con ésta? —escupió Amycus, refiriéndose a Luna.

—La señorita Lovegood les ayudará a castigar a los alumnos. Desde luego, merodear por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en criaturas de fantástica existencia no constituye un delito tal como el que han estado a punto de cometer sus dos amigos —dictaminó Snape—. Saque su varita —añadió, dirigiéndose a la Ravenclaw, que había sido desatada sin mucho cuidado por el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn hicieron amago de querer abandonar el despacho y no tener que presenciar el castigo, pero Alecto ocupaba la puerta y les dijo:

—¿A dónde van? Deben de ver las consecuencias de los actos de sus alumnos. No querríamos que la situación volviera a repetirse, ¿verdad? —Su tono parecía indicar que deseaba todo lo contrario.

Amycus y Alecto intercambiaron miradas y sacaron las varitas de sus negras túnicas. Avanzaron lentamente hacia Neville, Ginny y Luna, que también alzaba la varita contra la menor de los Weasley por orden de Severus. La estudiante y los dos mortífagos gritaron a la vez:

—¡_Crucio_!

Los cuatro jefes de las casas ahogaron gritos de horror al ver a los dos Gryffindor retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

* * *

><p>Minerva no había podido descansar demasiado bien aquella noche. Las imágenes de sus alumnos siendo torturados y de Luna viéndose obligada a infringir daño (aunque fuera mínimo, pues la Ravenclaw no efectuaba la maldición con auténtico odio) a sus amigos no se le iba de la mente.<p>

El desayuno no fue muy diferente al resto, aunque lo cierto es que ya circulaban algunos rumores sobre la fallida incursión de la tarde anterior, pero tanto McGonagall como Flitwick se mostraron algo más callados de lo habitual. La animaga suponía que el pequeño profesor tampoco había pasado muy buena noche.

Cuando la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba medio vacío. La profesora de Transformaciones se levantó de su silla y tomó un atajo por los cuadros para llegar a su aula.

Cuando entró a la clase, las dos casas que compartían asignatura, sexto curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, McGonagall no pudo evitar buscar con sus ojos a Ginny y Luna. La menor de los Weasley tenía un aspecto bastante malo, algunos arañazos en la cara y ojeras. Sin embargo, la rubia, que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, solo tenía surcos en la cara de haber llorado mientras le pedía disculpas a si amiga por haber tenido que hacerle daño la tarde anterior, suponía Minerva.

McGoangall finalmente llegó a su escritorio del aula y comenzó a impartir la lección del día. No tenía ganas de dar una clase práctica, por lo que los estudiantes se pasaron veinte minutos apuntes en sus pergaminos y el único sonido que se escuchó fue el rasgar de las plumas.

Incluso recitando, a la animaga le costaba concentrarse en lo que decía y a menudo debía rectificar lo que había dictado. Así que, cuando no se había cumplido ni media hora de clase, la profesora hizo un anuncio que rompió el silencio y despertó el murmullo general.

—Se suspende la clase. Regresen a sus Salas Comunes.

Ginny y Luna, como toda la clase, hicieron lo propio y comenzaron a recoger sus pergaminos, tintero y libro de texto.

—Weasley, Lovegood, ustedes dos se quedan conmigo.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes abandonaron el aula y solo quedaron en ella Minerva, la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué quiere? —inquirió Ginny.

—Solo hablar con ustedes —contestó la docente—, pero antes vamos a ir a buscar a su compañero Longbottom. ¿Qué clase tiene ahora?

—Historia de la Magia —respondió Luna.

* * *

><p>Cuando las tres mujeres llegaron a la clase que impartía el profesor Binns, McGonagall pudo comprabar que era exactamente igual que cuando ella estudiaba en Hogwarts. Incluso las reacciones de las estudiantes eran iguales o muy parecidas a las de sus compañeros de promoción.<p>

—¿Puedo llevarme a Longbottom un momento? —comenzó Minerva—. Necesito hablar con él.

Como el fantasma no respondió no respondió, tanto la animaga como Neville interpretaron que sí, por lo que el chico recogió sus cosas con prisa, dejándose el libro de texto, que Seamus se encargó de guardar.

Cuando la puerta se cerrró y McGonagall tuvo a los tres estudiantes juntos, se fijó en que Longbottom, al igual que Weasley, tenía ojeras y más heridas que Ginny. Sin embargo, en vez de hablar, les hizo un gesto y los tres alumnos la siguieron a través de los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a su despacho.

—Tomen asiento —instó McGonagall tras hacer aparecer de la nada tres sillas. Después, ella misma se acercó a la butaca y se sentó en ella, tras el escritorio.

Las gafas de montura cuadrada se le bajaron y se le quedaron cerca de la punta de la nariz. En tanto, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos. A juzgar por las expresiones de Neville, Ginny y Luna, los tres creían que la profesora les iba a echar una buena bronca.

—¿Se puede saber por qué comenten semejantes estupideces? —comenzó a decir en tono severo.

—Profesora, nosotros… —titubeaba Ginny.

—Intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho del director. No sé cómo están vivos después de ver las caras de los Carrow ayer.

Nadie respondió esta vez a la profesora. Visto que ninguno de los tres tenía intención de contestar, Minerva continuó.

—¿Están bien? —inquirió en tono menos riguroso y recolocándose las gafas, mirándoles a los tres.

—Sí —habló Neville.

—¿Cómo se les ocurrió intentar entrar en el despacho de Snape a robar? Ya han cometido bastantes estupideces durante estos tres meses, pero lo de ahora ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

—¡Aberforth nos dijo que la espada le podía servir a Harry! —estalló Ginny.

—¿Aberforth? —interrogó McGonagall, sorprendida.

—El señor Dumbledore —aclaró la Ravenclaw.

Lo cierto es que Minerva apenas entendía la situación. Su cara debía traicionarla, porque Longbottom comenzó a explicarle todo.

—Hay un cuadro en la Sala de los Menesteres que se comunica con el pub del hermano de Dumbledore, es un pasadizo que da a Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth nos facilitó la contraseña, se la había dicho un elfo que trabaja en las cocinas, y nos dijo que la espada le podía servir a Harry. Pero cuando la gárgola se abrió, Ginny y yo nos dimos de frente con los Carrow. No sé cómo Snape sabía que íbamos a por la espada. Si se pregunta por Luna, ella estaba vigilando el pasillo. Y el problema no estaba fuera, sino dentro… —comentó en tono amargo el chico.

La animaga no podía de dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. De forma que aquellos tres estudiantes se habían arriesgado por lealtad a Potter… Una fugaz sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de Minerva, pero poco tiempo recuperaron su habitual finura.

—¿Y las otras estupideces de hacer comentarios malintencionados en las escaleras o estar castigados por no sé realmente qué?

—No podemos dejar que Cedric hubiera muerto en vano y no podemos permitir que los Carrow pretendan que usemos la _Cruciatus_ contra los de primero, cómo quieren que hagamos en la clase de Defensa, que debería llamarse Artes Oscuras, ya que estamos —se defendió Neville.

—Por algo nos llamamos Ejército de Dumbledore —añadió Ginny. El hijo de Frank Longbottom la miró. Se le acababa de escapar el nombre de la formación secreta.

—¿Ejército de Dumbledore? —inquirió McGonagall relacionando ese nombre con las iniciales ED que había oído un día por casualidad en los pasillos dos años antes.

—Es un grupo de estudiantes. Lo fundó Harry cuando Umbridge se negaba a enseñarnos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —intervino la soñadora Ravenclaw—. Puesto que ahora ni Harry ni Dumbledore están en Hogwarts, nos pareció revivir la formación y hacer frente a la opresión de los Carrow y Snape. Su recuerdo debe permanecer presente, ¿no?

—¿Y qué pretendían hacer con su ED cuando estaba Dolores al mando? —preguntó Minerva, ya sin el tono de enfado.

—Harry nos enseñó Defensa. La mayoría sabemos conjurar un encantamiento _Patronus_ —intervino Ginny. Después de todo, las sospechas de la profesora de que los estudiantes tramaban algo en la época de la Suma Inquisidora eran ciertas.

—Por Merlín… —dijo McGonagall.

La profesora recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se dirigió a los tres alumnos.

—Encuentro sus principios muy nobles, pero no se arriesguen tanto como lo hicieron ayer. No deben tentar a los hermanos Carrow mucho más, han comprobado que no tienen muchos problemas y son capaces de conjurar una imperdonable contra los alumnos.

La animaga se levantó y Luna, Ginny y Neville la imitaron. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta, que se abrió y les mostró los pasillos.

—Espero que Potter y sus amigos den con la solución para derrotar a Quién-Ustedes-Saben —comentó dirigiéndoles una débil y algo amarga sonrisa—. Pero no olviden lo que les he dicho: no se arriesguen demasiado. Potter no querría que sus amigos corrieran más riesgo del habitual en estos tiempos.

—Gracias por todo, profesora —Neville le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Longbottom.


End file.
